New Facez in Da Hood
by FireZen360
Summary: Since i realize my 'New Faces' story will take a very long time to finish, i'm also having this version of the story which is what i can call the 'gangster' version, I will keep writing New Faces and this doesn't effect anything at all, I highly recommend reading the actual story first on my profile.
1. Dizzle One

**We've peeped nuff storiez of dis universe unfold.. We grow attached ta dem characters...but do anybody wonder what tha fuck else is goin on?**

CHAPTER ONE: DAY ONE (Intro)

It just seemed like a aiiight borin dizzle up in dis muthafucka straight-up, tha bell was bout ta rang n' all tha lil playas was countin down, just as tha bell rang all tha lil playas ran up tha door locked n loaded ta bounce back ta tha doggy den. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. However there was three specific lil playas whoz ass never straight-up wanted ta go, they just wanted ta stay n' fool around, tha ''leader'' of dat crew was Roberto, a slightly tall tan 13 year oldschool pimp wit short but messy black hair, dark brown eyes, da thug wore a mad salty birdz jacket wit khakis n' grey nike shoes.

Da second boyz name was Thomas, nearly tha same size as Roberto yo. Dude was pale wit a lil' bit of acne, also 13 muthafuckin years oldschool wit hazel eyes n' slightly short dirty blonde curly hair. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. da thug wore a thugged-out dark grey jacket, a funky-ass black G-Shock peep it, n' khakis wit black converse shoes.

Da last one was Yoel, not as tall as Roberto n' Thomas, n' he also wasn't as ghettofab but he remained loyal ta dem n' ta most people. Pale but not as much as Thomas, dat schmoooove muthafucka had hazel eyes wit a funky-ass brown birthmark shaped like Florida under his fuckin left eye yo. Dude was 12 year olds, had short straight dark brown hair, Dude wore a funky-ass black jacket wit grey stripes, A white G-Shock peep it, khakis, n' white fila shoes.

Da three thugs was waitin outside fo' they bus, hopin it would git there late so they would gotz a shitload of time ta rap yo, but they was on tha fuckin' down-low, a shitload mo' than usual.

Tryin ta break tha silence, Roberto was rappin ''Yo muthafuckas, what tha fuck was wit dat code red durin 2nd block todizzle?''.

''I don't give a fuck, we aint had one of dem since last year when dat kid brought a glock ta school'' replied Yoel.

Roberto n' Yoel continued ta say shit bout it, then Thomas eventually spoke.

''Maybe it has ta do wit dat sicknizz thang?''.

''Huh?" both Yoel n' Roberto replied with.

''I was watchin tha shizzle wit mah momma tha other night, theres some freshly smoked up sicknizz goin round where playas come back from tha dead all zombie like yo, but they keepin all dem fools dat has it up in a quarantine unit.''

Both Yoel n' Roberto looked pretty trippin yo, but Yoel broke tha freshly smoked up silence.

''Yo ass know, i played a vizzle game where suttin' pretty similar happened, tha quarantine units didn't exactly work up n' tha zombies would evolve when they stay infected fo' a long-ass time, I be pretty shizzle dat shiznit was called Da Last Of Us...suttin' like dis shit.''

''Well whatever these thangs are, i'm shizzle tha posse has under control- n' they don't evolve..they pretty slow.'' Replied Thomas

and then it became silent again, dat shiznit was unusual..They normally never go dis long without rappin'.

Roberto decided ta drop a rhyme again-''Yo, what tha fuck if dem infected playas somehow do-'' **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP**

Da bus was there, Thomas n' Yoel ran n' gots on, while Roberto followed behind not as fast.

''...Break out'' Roberto whispered.

END

**Authorz Note: I KNOW dat was a pimpin' lame first chapter yo, but i juiced it up dis way ta introduce tha charactas n' how tha fuck they act before all hell breaks loose. I promise tha next chapter is ghon be longer n' mo' interesting, also..i might include charactas from tha game yo, but only all dem n' they won't be main characters.**


	2. A Freshly Smoked Up Beginning

**CHAPTER TWO: A NEW BEGGINING**

This dizzle straight-up seemed ta be goin by slowly, Roberto, Thomas, n' Yoel was starin up tha window of tha bus n' there weren't even dat nuff cars...Infact, tha only rides they did peep was goin way over tha speed limit.

But wit they lil' minds, they straight-up didn't be thinkin too much bout dat shit. Da bus driver did seem straight-up trippin yo, but just continued wit his thang.

There was other lil playas on tha bus too, from all grade levels- They three thugs did befriend a phat bit of dem there but didn't straight-up rap ta dem dat much. Every time they would go on tha bus they would straight-up be lookin like extras fo' tha background up in a porno, some times tha ones they aint befriended would make funk of tha three fo' rappin' bout Pokemon, But Thomas n' Yoel didn't straight-up care bout they opinions, however Roberto would put up a gangbangin' fight.

They didn't seem ta be as talkatizzle todizzle...

Yoel sat there observin tha area outside tha window, Roberto n' Thomas was rappin' bout some vizzle game dat da thug wasn't straight-up too horny bout yo, but his schmoooove ass couldn't help but hear tha name ''League of Legends''

Yoel started thankin ta his dirty ass ''That game again, biatch? i straight-up don't git why tha hell playas keep rappin' bout it, Ugh..I guess its suttin' mah ''unpopular'' self wouldn't understand.. Maybe i could try it ou-''

''**HOLY SHIT!'**' All tha lil playas heard dat wack scream from tha bus driver as his schmoooove ass crashed tha fuck into a speedin car, ta make thangs worse they had been rollin on tha corner of a mountain all up in tha time. Da bus fell tha git tha fuck outta mah grill wit dat bullshit tha mountain n' flipped over n' over, all tha lil playas screamed as they slowly kicked it wit they wack fate.

Everythang went black.

**-8 minutes later-**

**DIZZLE TWO**

Roberto slowly opened his wild lil' fuckin eyes, dat schmoooove muthafucka had a shitty pain up in his chest n' a cold-ass lil cut on his cheek yo. Dude managed ta git up, he noticed one side of tha bus had been torn off while dat shiznit was scrapin against tha mountain, there was bodies all over dis biiiatch.

''Fuck...How tha fuck tha hell did dis happen.. Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I gotta find Thomas n' Yoel, I just gotta...find dem up in dis pile of bodies...well shit.''

Roberto fuckin started his search fo' tha two playas, afta lookin at four bodies his schmoooove ass couldn't handle tha smell n' threw up on tha floor, once da thug was done da thug wiped his crazy-ass grill n' sat down fo' all dem minutes.

''Why tha hell is all kindsa muthafuckin playas bustin tha same color jacket.. Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I gotta call one of mah thugs...my muthafathas, n' then tha police.''

Dude took his cellphone up his thugged-out lil' pocket, a Samsung Galaxy S4 but there was a problem, tha beeper wouldnt turn on.

''How tha fuck do tha battery just randomly go up todizzle, biatch? I always have da most thugged-out shitty luck wit timing, n' i can't even check tha time...unless..''

Roberto looked over at a funky-ass body, he knew dis muthafucka.. Nick, he also happened ta know dat Nick has a watch.

''Just gotta flip his body over.. n' check tha time.''

Dude grabbed tha body, just as da thug was bout ta flip it dat schmoooove muthafucka heared something. Out of instict tha pimpin' muthafucka turned around.

''Is anybody there?...''

''Uggghheeeerrrr''

''What tha fuck is dat sou-''

**''BLEEEAAAAAAEEEEEEHHH''**

**Roberto quickly turned his back again, Nick was standin up but wit no eye biaaatch! Dude started struttin towardz Roberto**

''HOLY FUCK, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?''

**Nick grabbed Robertoz jacket n' pulled, tearin off a piece of itz cloth. While Roberto was shocked standin still, Nick took tha chizzle ta tackle his muthafuckin ass.**

''SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, HELP!''

''Its too late...i'm done...I be gonna take a thugged-out dirtnap here..'' Roberto thought ta his dirty ass...but suddenly-

***BLAAMM***

''Is it done, biatch? be i dead as fuckin fried chicken..might as well check''

Roberto opened his wild lil' fuckin eyes n' ta his surprise, da thug was fine. Nick had a hole up in his head, some muthafucka must of blasted his muthafuckin ass...

''Next time you wander ridin' solo up in a pit of dead bodies, fuckin yell fo' our asses atleast''

Roberto recoginzed dat voice..

''Yoel! Without you i would of been dead up in dis biatch, props so fuckin much man.''

''It wasn't exactly me whoz ass saved yo thugged-out ass..''

Yoel moved up tha way, there was Thomas, holdin a revolver.

''...Sup.''

**END**

**Authorz Note: So i have no clue if dis chapter was phat enough, i didn't wanna go tha fuck into tha full action yet so dis was tha dopest i could be thinkin of straight-up. It aint nuthin but longer than tha straight-up original gangsta one but not as long as i could make it yo, but i just wanted ta end it on a phat part cuz I also don't wanna put dat much emotion tha fuck into it yet so...yeah...hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Reufuckingnited

**CHAPTER THREE: REUNITED**

Da three playaz straight-up didn't have lyrics ta say no mo', they just stood there starin at all tha bodies.

Roberto however, was way too trippin ta stay silent.

''Okay, what tha fuck tha hell is goin on, why is Nickz body all rotten, why done did it battle me, n' why do Thomas gotz a gun.''

Thomas was rappin up

''Me n' Yoel woke up, when we saw yo' body we thought you was dead as fuckin fried chicken.''

''Why?''

''Yo ass is stomach was bleedin a lot, it has a hole up in it, n' up in addizzle you gotz a gash on yo' cheek...i'm surprised you can even stand'' replied Yoel

Thomas continued tha story.

''Us thugs strutted round fo' a funky-ass bit, found dis gun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. When our crazy asses heard you beatboxin we ran back n' thatz basically every last muthafuckin thang.''

''Fuucckk man...'' Was all Roberto could say

Yoel took tha glock from Thomas' hand n' started headin up tha forest.

''Guys, remember dat infection Thomas holla'd at our asses about, biatch? I be pretty shizzle dis is dat shit...these bodies will come back too, we gotta git outta here quick n' find our crews.''

''Euuurrrrrrggg''

Thomas turned round n' saw at least 10 of tha dead headin ta towardz em.

''I be thinkin itz a lil too late fo' that!''

Yoel sighed, ''For fucks sake give our asses a funky-ass break!''

***BAANNGG***

Dude blasted one of dem straight all up in tha ass yo, but it kept strutting.

Da entire crew stared up in mad drama.

''How tha fuck tha hell...'' holla'd Roberto

**''SHOOT THEM IN THE HEAD, THATS HOW I KILLED NICK!**'' Yelled Thomas

Yoel quickly aimed ta tha closest undead personz head, held his breath n' gently pulled tha trigger.

***BANG***

Dude fell tha fuck straight-up down

Da rest of dem was pretty far behind n' struttin slow

Yoel took dis chizzle ta his thugged-out advantage

''Us dudes don't need ta waste tha only three bullets our crazy asses have left, we can outrun them! Thomas you grab Roberto from his hairy-ass legs n' i grab his ass from his thugged-out arms, we git tha hell outta here n' tha fuck into his house!''

Thomas did as Yoel holla'd at him, n' they ran up tha forest.

**-1 HOUR LATER-**

Da crew of playaz had escaped tha forest, tha fuck into Robertoz hood, which also happened ta be Yoelz hood. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! They drizzle tha fuck into tha front yard n' closed tha fence, Thomas reached tha fuck into Robertoz pocket grabbin tha keys.

''Wait!'' on tha fuckin' down-lowly yelled Roberto

''What tha fuck iz it?''

''If mah crew is up in there..they can't peep me like dis dude, promise me if you find em...Yo ass don't tell them''

Thomas paused fo' half a minute, then replied

''Dude, I have to...they deserve ta know if they fuckin lil pimp is near dirtnap''

''Just do what tha fuck da perved-out muthafucka say Thomas, itz his bidnizz.'' Replied Yoel

Thomas sighed yo, but didn't argue, he just strutted up ta tha door n' opened dat shit.

'I be bout ta go up in first, check if its safe since i'm tha one wit tha weapon.'' Said Yoel

Thomas looked like da thug wanted ta complained but just stayed silent, Yoel strutted up in tha door while tha other two stayed outside keepin watch.

Roberto was up in a shitload of pain yo, but wouldn't give up on a phat conversation.

''Yo Thomas''

''Yeah?''

''Remember tha time you dated dat hoe whoz ass had no eyebrows?''

''...Fuck yo thugged-out ass.''

''Ha, it straight-up is funky how tha fuck you still defend her afta dis long.''

''Well...remember tha time you tried lightin a match but caught yo' whole hand on fire?''

''Yeah, you gotta admit dat shiznit was pretty funky dawwwwg! but..painful.''

''Well we can't judge eachother...I mean there was dat one time Yoel n' Jizzy gots tha fuck into a argument on tha bus n' then Yoel just randomly took his baggy-ass pants off fo' tha entire ride.''

''Jizzy Christ I remember dat so well, i would be bustin up right now if you know...wasn't up in complete pain.''

''Yeah..''

**-10 MINUTES LATER-**

Thomas stood up, his schmoooove ass couldn't take tha silence no mo'.

''Why is Yoel takin so damn long, biatch? We've gotta go up in n' check on him''

''Yeah, sure...just git me up.''

Thomas n' Roberto both strutted tha fuck into tha doggy den n' looked round fo' Yoel yo, but there was no sight of his ass anywhere, Eventually Thomas notice tha slidin door fo' tha backyard was open.

''Dat punk gotta be up in there, lets go.''

Tomothy n' Rob strutted tha fuck into tha backyard, once they saw what tha fuck was there they couldnt believe they eyes...

Tears started ta form tha fuck into Robertoz eyes.

''Why tha hell...''

**END**

**Authors Note: I realize so far these chaptas aren't straight-up interesting, i took dis chapter as a cold-ass lil chizzle fo' character pimpment ta R&T, I promise it will git mo' betta playa! maybe not next chapter but...Soon.**


	4. Two Farm Thugs n' a oldschool man

**CHAPTER FOUR: TWO FARM BOYS AND AN OLD MAN**

There was bodies everywhere, n' none seemed ta be infected..They had all been blasted so much dat they bodies was covered up in holes. Yoel was there too, just standin there up in complete shock. Roberto couldn't handle tha smell of all dem corpses n' threw up, Thomas strutted up ta Yoel.

''Dude..this place has been ransacked n' there be a no sign of Robertoz crew...we should go.''

Yoel continued ta stare all up in tha bodies yo, but eventually shook his dirty ass back tha fuck into reality. Da two of dem gots Roberto back on his wild lil' feet n' strutted up tha crib yo, but suttin' didn't seem right..there was some sound by tha three trash cans outside, sounded like suttin' was inside there.

''Could be some kind of animal, i'll point up tha glock n' be locked n loaded ta blast..Yo ass muthafuckas cover me just up in case.'' holla'd Yoel

Yoel pointed his bangin revolver onto tha trashcan n' patiently waited, tha sound gots louder n' louder..it seemed like dat shiznit was bout ta open, dem hoes gots ready, n' then...

''DON'T SHOOT!''

the trashcan opened, a playa came out, dat schmoooove muthafucka had long brown hair, light brown eyes, a lil' bit of facial hair, n' a orange hoodie wit jeans.

Then tha next two opened, up came a playa wit a funky-ass black mullet, A red basebizzle cap wit some kind of yellow symbol on it, blue eyes, dark blue hoodie wit long white sleeves, n' cargo pants, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Da third playa seemed a phat bit olda than tha others, dat schmoooove muthafucka had short grey hair, dark brown eyes, A lil' small-ass black beard, A chronic coat, n' khakis.

Yoel continued ta point tha gun, n' axed all dem thangs.

''Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck is yo slick ass?''

Da playa up in tha orange hoodie was rappin up first- ''I be Luke, blue eyes over there is mah pal Nick n' tha other one is his uncle Pete.''

''Why was you hidin there?''

''Didn't you muthafuckas peep dat backyard over there, biatch? Dat shiznit was a goddamn slaughter, We saw tha three of y'all strutt up in wit a glock n' then our crazy asses hid..I dunno bout Nick n' Pete yo, but I shizzle as a muthafucka don't wanna be capped by a kid.''

''Why is you here?''

''Searchin fo' supplies, just as I imagine you muthafuckas probably is like a muthafucka.''

Pete then decided ta join tha rap- ''Da tanned boy, da perved-out muthafucka seems pretty fucked up, our crazy asses have medicinal supplies.. We could fix his ass up n' then we'll be on our way.''

Judgin by Nickz grill da ruffneck didn't seem ta like dat idea- ''Hold on now Pete, we can't just waste tha supplies our laid-back asses just fuckin' found on some random kid our phat asses don't even know! Besides, we still gotta move up ta Uptown Carolina, n' find mah muthafathas!''

''Wait a second, Uptown Carolina?'' axed Thomas

''Yeah'' replied Luke, ''Our thugged-out asses hear there be a a phat bit of cabins over there n' a stream fo' fishing, if dat plan don't work was also thankin bout headin up north. These dead muthafuckas is obviously still human...well..kinda yo, but they should freeze ta dirtnap up in tha cold too long, Yo ass muthafuckas is welcome ta join us.''

''FUCK THAT!'' Yelled Nick, ''We cant trust them, they still pointin a thugged-out damn glock at us, our laid-back asses just kicked it wit them, n' we know not a god damn thang bout them!''

''Goddammit Nick!'' angrily replied Pete, ''Yo ass gotta learn ta stop carin bout only what tha fuck you be thinkin is right son! itz just three kids, what tha fuck tha hell could they do ta us!?''

Da two continued ta argue as Roberto, Thomas, Yoel, n' Luke just peeped dem yell all up in tha top of they lungs.

''Uggghheeeerrrr''

Roberto knew dat sound n' quickly gots up, ''Fuck...not again.''

Da infected had started comin from nearly every last muthafuckin corner, they must done been attracted by all tha yelling. Yoel quickly pointed tha revolver at one of tha headz but Luke grabbed tha glock away from his muthafuckin ass.

''Don't, gunshot will only brang mo' of them!''

''Fuck this, Yoel- letz grab Roberto n' git outta here!''

Yoel did as Thomas commanded his ass n' grabbed Roberto once more.

Pete n' Nick continued ta argue, it had only gotten worse. Luke ran up ta tha trio n' quickly asked- ''We can't fight dem off alone, where is you gonna go!?''

''Anywhere but here, feel free ta follow but only if yo' two buddies over there keep it on tha fuckin' down-low!'' answered Yoel.

Da trio ran off, Luke didn't have anytime ta deal wit this, so he just quickly grabbed Pete n' Nick n' followed tha three thugs from behind.

''Can't believe lil playas is helpin me survive..''

**-15 Minutes later-**

Da crew had finally put a end ta tha run yo, but Pete still looked worried- ''Did our slick asses lose them?'' he asked.

''I...I don't give a fuck, I don't be thinkin these thangs can track though, they just roam.'' replied Yoel

exhausted, Nick sat on tha ground n' decided ta continue tha argument not as bangin dis time, ''This wouldn't of happened.. If you muthafuckas just listened ta me n' we ignored these three.''

''Yo, Nick right, biatch? I be sorry as a muthafucka but..we just saved yo' fuckin ass, at least try ta be civil here man.'' holla'd Thomas

''Well fuckin excuse me then yo, but I don't be thinkin we even gots yo' names.'' replied Nick

''I be Thomas, tha wounded one is Roberto n' tha one over there is Yoel.''

''Speakin of wounded-'' holla'd Yoel, ''Roberto is way too badly hurt.. he goes on like dis another dizzle n' he'll take a thugged-out dirt nap. Pete, you holla'd you could gotz a peep him?''

Everyone turned ta Pete, All Y'all seemed ta git a neutral expression except fo' Nick whoz ass had mo' of a mad salty expression.

''...Let me take care of him, letz carry his ass ta dat doggy den over there.''

END

**Authorz Note: So here we now have canon characters, sorry fo' tha long wait on dis chapter but I had been a lil' bit distracted wit some school projects n' straight-up...I ended chapter 3 up in a cold-ass lil cliffhanger n' didn't even know how tha fuck I would continue dat shit. But yeah, tha point is I hope you muthafuckas enjoyed hommie! there is ghon be mo' soon.**


	5. Roadtrippin'

**CHAPTER FIVE: ROADTRIP**

Pete n' Luke carried Roberto ta tha doggy den while Yoel, Thomas, n' Nick followed behind.

''Right there, lets put his ass down on dat table.'' holla'd Pete

Nick pushed every last muthafuckin thang off tha table then Pete n' Luke set his ass down there, Pete took off Robertoz hoodie n' examined tha wound. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Thomas locked tha front door while Yoel searched tha house, Thomas strutted up ta Pete wit a worried expression?

''Is he gonna be aiiight?''

''Dude should be fine, i'll stitch his ass up n' he'll be aiiight again n' again n' again up in on some thugged-out day'' replied Pete

Nick gots up n' started struttin towardz tha hallway.

''I be bout ta go help dat kid wit tha glock search tha place.''

''His namez Yoel'' holla'd Thomas

''Yeah, whatever..'''

Nick came ta a thugged-out door dat had a ''Supa Dinosaur'' posta on it, under tha posta up in rainbow flavas holla'd ''DUCKZ ROOM'', he opened tha door n' Yoel was there chillin on a funky-ass bed.

''What tha hell is you bustin, biatch? you supposed ta be searchin dis place.''

Yoel just looked at him, da ruffneck didn't speak.

''Fuck it, if you not gonna do anythang than break off tha gun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. If you want suttin' done right you do it you fuckin' self.''

Nick grabbed tha revolver from Yoelz hand n' fuckin started ta look round tha room yo, but dat shiznit was botherin his ass dat all Yoel did was sit there, tha pimpin' muthafucka turned round n' saw what tha fuck da thug was starin at, Dat shiznit was a thugged-out dead hamster.

''Is you fuckin kiddin me son, biatch? you can't go on no mo' cuz of a hamster, biatch? its dead, deal wit dat shit.''

''..Its just..sad, thankin bout tha fact tha ballaz probably left it, it ran outta chicken, then died..''

''Kid, if you gonna survive this, you gotta stop bein soft.''

''I know, straight-up I couldn't give a fuckin shiznit bout tha hamster..I be just thankin bout tha fact Roberto could of ended up tha same way if Thomas n' I didn't come back fo' his muthafuckin ass.''

''Yo ass two probably would of been mo' betta off, you'd have full ammo n' we wouldn't be wastin any stitches.''

''Wasting, biatch? itz mah playa!''

''So what, biatch? all we gotta worry bout is crew, i would have left Luke up in yo' thang yo, but would have gone back fo' Uncle Pete.''

''Yo ass don't git it do yo slick ass, biatch? I may not be fuckin strong, or brave, or any mo' human than tha others yo, but mah playaz is mah crew, like it or not.''

''Yeah, thatz pimped out n' all but i'm gonna go ahead n' do what tha fuck you was supposed ta be bustin now, nahmeean?''

Nick strutted up tha room leavin Yoel chillin there on tha bed, bout five minutes later Thomas came.

''Yo Yoel, Just wanted ta let you know tha doggy den is clear, Robertoz gonna be aiiight, n' we found some chicken- want some?''

''Nah yo, but you go on ahead..Did yo dirty ass find anythang else?''

''Some gas up in tha garage, n' a funky-ass boat up in tha backyard.''

''A boat, biatch? dat don't exactly sound useful.''

''Yo ass never know, maybe these thangs can't swim n' we can go fishin fo' chicken n' you know I be eatin up dat shizzle all muthafuckin day, biatch.''

''Maybe yo, but first we gotta peep if these muthafuckas' plan ta git ta Uptown Carolina turns up as smooth as they think, We start tommorow, we gotta stay put right now fo' Roberto.''

''Yeah, n' there be a suttin' i wanted ta show yo thugged-out ass..''

''What tha fuck iz it?''

Thomas sat next ta his ass on tha bed n' pulled up a picture. dat shiznit was a cold-ass lil crew portrait, A playa wit a funky-ass ballcap, dark brown mullet, n' a mustache, next ta his ass was a biatch wit blonde hair, blue eyes, n' a phat bit of wrinkles, up in tha middle was a funky-ass boy.

''Dude kind of be lookin like yo thugged-out ass.''

''Yeah, da ruffneck do..''

Da two kept chattin while Nick chillaxed, Luke kept peep it, n' Pete checked on Roberto, eventually it became late, Nick switched wit Luke, n' any suckas went ta chill.

**-DAY 3- -7:30 AM-**

**ROBERTO'S P.O.V**

''Uggh...''

I opened mah eyes n' examined tha room, any suckas was asleep includin Nick. I looked at mah stomach n' saw tha stitches, it felt mo' betta now, nahmeean?.maybe we will make it all up in this, at least until tha military or anythang comes ta exterminizzle these thangs. I strutted over ta tha room Thomas n' Yoel was chillin up in n' woke Thomas up.

''Yo, i'm feelin mo' betta now, nahmeean?. should our slick asses leave?''

''Why would we, biatch? was safe wit these muthafuckas, they saved us.''

''Yeah, i git dis shit..but whoz ass say they can't turn on our asses later, biatch? hell fo' all we know they could be cannibals.''

''Look Rob, once these muthafuckas git our asses ta Uptown Carolina we can separate, even loot if our crazy asses have to.''

''Good, let me know when you locked n loaded to-''

Luke strutted tha fuck into tha room.

''Yo ass muthafuckas rappin' bout something?

''Yeah, uh, just about.. how tha fuck thankful we is fo' you muthafuckas helpin us.'' quickly replied Thomas

''Alright, raise up Yoel n' tell his ass ta git ready. Whoever lived here left they hoopty open outside, n' our crazy asses have enough gas ta make it ta Uptown Carolina. If we keep goin without stoppin we should make it there up in round nine or ten hours, pack up whatever you want or need.''

''Yeah, soundz good...we'll be locked n loaded up in five minutes'' I holla'd.

Thomas raised up Yoel n' explained every last muthafuckin thang ta him, we all gots our shiznit locked n loaded but I couldn't stop thankin bout mah crew, n' what tha fuck could of happened ta em.. But there be a no time ta investigate, dis is tha start of a freshly smoked up age. We WILL survive this, once itz all over there WILL be history books up in school freestylin of tha survivors, n' we gonna be there.

Us thugs strutted outta tha doggy den n' towardz tha car, all dem of tha monstas was next ta it but Nick pulled up a knife n' jabbed a shitload of dem while Luke pushed tha last one ta tha ground n' crushed itz head wit his wild lil' foot, we all gots tha fuck into tha hoopty wonderin if dis whole Uptown Carolina deal would be worth dat shit...

**END**

**Authorz Note: Woo, straight-up long wait on dis one, I straight-up have no excuse so sorry bout dis shit. Not much ta say bout dis one as it mostly focued on character pimpment, stay tuned fo' next time!**


End file.
